


Pequeños Milagros Poderosos

by Flacubela22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flacubela22/pseuds/Flacubela22





	Pequeños Milagros Poderosos

En un lugar lejano alejado de la civilización, entre un par de cerros y a la orilla de un lago, se encontraban unos pocos pueblos distantes entre si; Onayud uno de ellos, era de los más pequeños, solo nos tenia a mi hermano y a mi como los niños.   
Era uno de esos días soleados en los que los niños suelen salir a divertirse, principalmente por la temporada calurosa era una buena época para vivir al lado de un lago, ya que en cualquier momento podíamos salir a darnos un chapuzón; agradecía tener a mi hermano conmigo, ya que yo sola en ese pequeño pueblo solo me hubiera quedado jugar ajedrez o damas con alguno de los vecinos ancianos.   
La brisa tranquila había cambiado de un momento a otro, al girar, observé en la cima de la colina a un grupo de soldados a caballo, en un par de minutos se encontraban rodeando el pueblo y para cuando voltee a ver a Kuzen, él ya se encontraba en las manos de uno de ellos, el miedo me detuvo y solo me quedé estática en medio del lago mientras veía como aquellos soldados se llevaban a los esposos de las señoras que ahí vivían, a ellos y a mi hermano; llevaban a todos cuesta arriba, donde se lograba ver una gran carreta donde ya se encontraban unos cuantos niños. Miré hacia el cielo, supongo que a buscar respuestas, saber el por qué ocurría eso, por qué me quitaban a mi hermano, por qué se llevaban mi felicidad; mis pensamientos me abrumaron a tal modo que no me percaté en que momento había comenzado a llover, ni en que momento esa rápida luz proveniente del cielo se acercaba a mi, mucho menos el momento en que aquella luz había impactado con mi cuerpo y todo se había vuelto completa oscuridad.  
. . .  
Al despertar una semana después, me sentí distinta, aquel incidente había cambiado algo dentro de mí, de lo cual no tenía conocimiento, alguna cosa que tal vez era normal después de lo acontecido, o tal vez fuera de lo normal. Mi madre también se encontraba distinta después del incidente, ya no era la madre amorosa de antes, me miraba con rabia, de vez en cuando mencionaba que yo era la razón de que ella no había podido hacer nada por mi hermano, no había podido salvarlo o siquiera ayudado, todo por mi culpa, a causa de el estúpido accidente como solía llamarlo, y yo lo tenía bien claro, aunque no es como si yo hubiera pedido accidentarme, no es como si hubiera decidido que esto me pasara. Un día ella explotó todo sobre mi y me echó todo en cara, ya no podía soportarlo más, ya no podía soportar su dolor, pesar y sufrimiento, todo aquello, 5 años de sentimientos acumulados al fin habían salido, por fin había dicho todo lo que ella quería, había llorado sin parar como lo merecía. Pero de igual manera yo me encontraba con demasiadas emociones acumuladas dentro de mi, amarguras hacia mi madre ya que siempre fui causa de su dolor y sentimientos de tristeza hacia mi, ya que había perdido a mi hermano, lo único que me importaba en la vida y no tenía como recuperarlo; todo esto sumado con los desprecios, maltrato, rechazo, odio y reclamos de todos esos años también me hicieron explotar, pero yo no dije nada, solo me solté a llorar y salí corriendo de casa sin mirar atrás, corrí lo mas rápido y lejos que pude, corrí hasta llegar a otro de los pueblos que se encontraban en Calix, al llegar, el cielo ya se encontraba oscuro, no se lograba ver nada, así que simplemente me recargue en una pared de alguna casa y me senté abrazando mis piernas, ocultando mi rostro entre ellas para dejar mis lagrimas fluir sin que nadie lo notara. A la mañana siguiente fui despertada por el toque en el hombro de un niño pequeño que me observaba de cerca, el niño se encontraba con una vara en su mano con la cual supongo me había tocado.  
—Mamá, está viva —dijo aquel niño refiriéndose a mí. Observé como los padres me miraban con lastima, no era para nada común encontrarte a niños perdidos en un pueblo tan lejano. No fue necesario decir nada ni dar explicaciones, aquellas personas entendieron al instante que estaba sola y necesitaba ayuda; la madre solo me sonrió y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar, me dejaron entrar a su casa y me dieron un plato de comida caliente, había encontrado un hogar. Había pasado tan solo un año desde que llegue a esta casa y ya me había encariñado con el pequeño de 8 años llamado Palsu, aquel niño me recordaba mucho a mi hermanito, el cual solo sería un poco mayor que él, seguramente si se hubieran conocido, ellos dos se hubieran hecho buenos amigos.  
Un día mientas jugaba fuera de la casa con Palsu llegó una de mis antiguas vecinas, al parecer solo vagaba cerca de ahí, no esperaba encontrarme y su cara de asombro lo dijo.  
—Saykio, niña, estás bien —dijo mientras corría a abrazarme, aunque la verdad nunca fui muy apegada a mis antiguos vecinos, ella era una de las pocas personas a las que les importaba, la única que siempre estaba ahí para consolarme cada que lo necesitaba, de lo único que alguna vez me pude haber arrepentido era que nunca fui a despedirme de ella, aunque seguramente ella me hubiera acogido y de alguna manera hubiera terminado de nuevo con mi madre. Le correspondí el abrazo y cuando se alejó un poco de mí, logré ver sus ojos llorosos. —Tu madre murió hace unos días —traté de no tomarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir, pero a pesar de los años de tortura, aun tenía muy buenos recuerdos con ella, y saber de su muerte era doloroso a maneras que no comprendía. —A ella enserio le importabas, se que tal vez no me creas pero, desde el día en que te fuiste y todos creímos que aquellos hombres habían vuelto por ti, ella se encontraba muy triste, después de la perdida de tu hermano, tú eras la única que la mantenía con vida, ella dejó de comer y se pasaba todo el día junto a la ventana esperando tu regreso, algunas veces incluso yo iba a quitarla de ahí porque se quedaba dormida. . .hasta hace unos días que fui a ponerla en la cama y descubrí que ésta vez no estaba dormida. Lo siento mucho niña. Aquellas palabras me llenaron de aún más dolor, la pena me invadía por completo, las ganas de jugar con Palsu se habían desvanecido, la señora lo había notado y me dio mi espacio, se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y siguió su camino. Pasé todo el día tratando de disimular lo más que pude, hasta la noche que busqué cualquier excusa para salir de la casa, me senté en una roca al lado del río y recordé a mamá, la imaginé en la ventana cada uno de estos días, esperándome, no resistí más y comencé a llorar, un llanto incontrolable en conjunto con gritos de dolor, otra parte de mi había muerto, mi familia había muerto. Como si el cielo sufriera conmigo, al unísono cayó una tormenta incontrolable, los truenos se fusionaban con mis gritos y la lluvia con mis lágrimas.  
. . .  
Debía continuar con mi vida, y así lo hice por 7 años, ahora tenía un nuevo hermanito con quien jugar y a quien cuidar. Nos encontrábamos los tres jugando en el antiguo lago donde solía jugar con Kuzen, cuando, ocurrió otra vez, aquellos soldados de hace 13 años, habían vuelto; comenzaron a rodear el pueblo y recuerdos del ataque volvían a mi mente, me distraje y cuando menos lo esperé ya tenían a padre y a Palsu, cuando voltee a buscar a Liten, logré ver a un par de soldados que se acercaban a él, no podía dejar que esto pasara de nuevo, debía hacer algo, quería hacer algo, pensaba en mi cosas que pudieran detener a aquellos soldados, cosas incluso imposibles con tal de detenerlos, pero el miedo me dominaba y me mantenía paralizada, todo aquello solo se quedaba en mi mente.  
Cerré lo ojos en señal de frustración y di un fuerte grito, cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, logré ver como uno de los soldados que se acercaba a Liten resbalaba con un trozo de hielo que se había formado en el agua, aquello no tenía sentido, estábamos en pleno verano, no había razón para que emergiera un trozo de hielo en medio del lago, aunque eso no solo me sorprendió a mi, también a Liten y a aquel soldado, el cual de inmediato se levantó y fue con sus superiores corriendo, lo cual le dio a Liten tiempo para correr hacia mi.  
— ¿Tú hiciste eso hermanita? —preguntó con tono de asombro mientras sostenía mi mano y me analizaba, me miraba con tanta admiración que temía decirle que no.  
—No lo se pequeño, pero parece ser que sí —dije, ya que tal vez justo en ese momento no me viera como a su hermana mayor, sino como a una especie de súper persona, o algo parecido.   
— ¡Eso es genial! —gritó mientras brincoteaba un poco a causa de su felicidad.  
A pesar de que en un inicio todo aquello parecía imposible e increíble y me mantenía con temor a mi misma, la felicidad del pequeño Liten me subió los ánimos, aquello no tenia porqué ser algo malo, yo podría ayudar a las personas indefensas y nadie tendría que temerme por ser diferente, ni siquiera yo. Decidí probar si lo que había pasado en verdad había sido provocado por mi, así que lo intenté en un área un poco más cercana y efectivamente, había sido mi causa, el qué lo había ocasionado era una incógnita, pero seguramente al usar estos poderes podría saber un poco más.  
Al ver que los soldados volvían y ahora con armas, debía protegerlos, las armas las habían llevado por lo que pasó, proteger a la gente de aquí y aprovechar la pequeña cantidad de soldados me ayudaría a descubrir un poco más acerca de estos poderes, así que pensé en alguna otra cosa para hacerles a los soldados, manipular el pequeño puente de piedras que hacía algunos años había construido con mis hermanitos, pensé el qué quería hacer y en que dirección mandaría aquellas piedras, al funcionar, los soldados ya se encontraban en el piso, nuevamente aquellos que cayeron, se levantaron y corrieron lo más lejos que pudieron, sin embargo, algunos otros se mantuvieron de pie y ahora yo era su centro de atención, los otros soldados volvieron con unas redes un tanto extrañas, supuse que querían capturarme, así que mandé a Liten con madre ya que no quería que ninguno de ellos se viera envuelto en esto, si bien ya no había podido salvar a Kuzen, Palsu, mamá y padre, debía salvar a Liten y a madre, asegurándome que permanecieran juntos.  
Traté de alejar a los soldados utilizando distintos métodos, a algunos los suspendía en el aire y los lanzaba lejos, mientras que a otros les arrojaba agua; un fuerte dolor de cabeza me desconcentró de todo aquello que tenía en mente para hacer en mi defensa, aquel dolor fue tan fuerte que ya no pude hacer nada más, mi vista se nubló y sentía un gran mareo que me hizo caer al piso, eso dejó mi guardia abajo permitiendo que los soldados me capturaran, me ataron de manos y cubrieron mis ojos, para de esta manera no descubrir a donde me llevaban.  
Lo único que me quedaba era el saber que aquello había sido por una buena razón, y que ahora Liten se encontraba a salvo y al lado de su madre, esta vez había hecho las cosas bien.


End file.
